le procès d'un pirate pas comme les autres ou la dépression d'un juge
by Lecfan
Summary: A votre avis, que se passerait-il si Luffy se faisait capturé par les marines pour être jugé ? Un joyeux bazar en perspective. Le juge chargé de l'affaire pourra-t-il s'en sortir indemne ? (1ère fanfic)
1. Jour 1

Fanfiction one piece

Le procès d'un pirate pas comme les autres ou la dépression d'un juge

Jour 1

Le juge enfila sa robe noire en réfléchissant au procès qu'il mènerait bientôt. Il était de bonne humeur pensant que l'affaire serait vite classée. Cela s'ajouterait encore à sa grande notoriété. En effet, il possédait de nombreux chefs d'accusation contre le prévenu Monkey D Luffy. Il avait de quoi le faire enfermer au plus profond niveau d'Impel Down pour le restant de ses jours. Guilleret, il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'audience. En entrant, il aperçut la jeune femme rousse qui avait tenté de le soudoyer. Bizarrement, celle-ci le regardait avec un air de compassion dans ses yeux. Le juge s'installa à la place qui lui été désigné. Il était prêt … seulement il manquait l'accusé, ce qui n'était pas sans poser un petit problème. Soudain, un marine entra, essoufflé. Il s'approcha du juge et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le juge devint livide : cela commençait bien !

Dans sa cellule, Luffy, recroquevillé dans un coin, faisait la tête. On l'entendait marmonner des phrases inintelligibles dont les marines parvenaient à entendre quelques bribes : maudits marines, bouffe, traquenard, bouffe infâme, Sanji…Il repensait à la façon déloyal utilisée par les marines pour le capturer.

_Flash-Back_

Luffy était sur le Sunny à se demander quand Sanji aurait enfin fini de préparer le repas. Son estomac grognait famine. Le Sunny était accosté au port d'une petite île. Tout l'équipage était descendu à terre mis à part Sanji qui était resté pour faire la cuisine et Luffy trop affamé (surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun restaurant dans la ville !). Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps que Luffy n'avait rien avalé, presque cinq heure, autant dire une éternité pour lui. Il aurait bien voulu aller chaparder un morceau de viande dans les cuisines. Seulement, il y avait un petit problème … Sanji avait posé un piège devant la porte. Luffy avait repéré immédiatement l'ennemi qui se dressait sur sa route. Il était donc contraint d'attendre : un véritable supplice ! C'est alors qu'un délicat fumet atteignit ses narines. Celui-ci provenait d'un bateau de la marine accosté juste à côté d'eux. Luffy se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas aller voler ''discrètement'' quelques bouts de viande. Il remarqua deux marines qui avaient interrompu leur repas pour l'observer. Ils se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille. Luffy ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il s'en fichait: seul importait la nourriture sur la table des soldats. Les deux marines concertèrent le reste de l'équipage. L'un d'eux s'adressa alors à Luffy :

-Eh ! Toi ! On dirait que tu as faim. Sers-toi, si tu veux. Il y a bien assez de nourriture pour tout le monde.

Luffy se demanda un court instant comment ils avaient deviné qu'il était affamé (note : pendant toute son observation, de la bave s'était écoulée de sa bouche telle une fontaine) mais au fond cela lui importait peu. Il songea qu'il avait rencontré des marines bien sympas. Sans se poser plus se poser de questions, il étendit son bras pour se servir. Sa main se referma sur une cuisse de poulet. C'est alors qu'il se sentit faible : un marine avait accroché un bracelet de menotte en granit marin à son poignet. Il tenta tout de même de ramener sa prise pour la manger. Mais un marine sans pitié lui écrasa la main, le forçant à la lâcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que tous les marines lui avait sauté dessus essayant de l'immobiliser. Quelques marins s'essayèrent au vol plané avant de s'écraser contre la cuisine du Sunny. Malgré l'avalanche de marines, Luffy appela Sanji à l'aide :

-Sanji ! Viens m'aider !

-La ferme ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Je cuisine moi ! Répondit le cuisinier, énervé par tout ce boucan. Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, tu n'auras pas à manger !

A la grande satisfaction de Sanji, le bruit cessa immédiatement. Luffy s'était figé, permettant aux marines de l'immobiliser et de le menotter correctement.

Sanji, content de son travail appela :

-Luffy, le repas est prêt !

Sanji ferma le frigo.

-Surtout ne mange pas trop rapidement, la nourriture ne va pas s'envoler.

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun bruit derrière lui. Sanji se retourna. Personne. Voilà qui était très bizarre. Sanji sortit de la cuisine. Il n'aperçut personne sur le pont. Tout était calme. Il voyait même un bateau de la marine emmener un prisonnier. Un prisonnier avec un chapeau de paille. Chapeau de paille ? Prisonnier ? Bateau de la marine ? Court instant de réflexion…

-QUEL ABRUTI DE CAPITAINE !

_Fin du Flash-back_

Les marines avaient ouvert la porte de la cellule. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de faire sortir Luffy, figé comme une statue :

-Bon sang ! Mugiwara, sors de là !

-Veux pas. Pas d'accord. Veux manger.

Dix longues minutes de bataille acharnée, dont quelques marines ressortirent couverts de bleus et de bosses, passèrent.

Deux voix rageuses retentirent alors. Luffy qui tentait ''innocemment'' d'étrangler un marine, s'arrêta net. Il déglutit en voyant un vieillard avec une veste d'officier supérieur de la marine et une jeune femme rousse approcher. Nami et Garp…Un duo explosif ! Luffy regarda avec inquiétude son grand-père s'avançer vers la porte de sa cellule :

-Luffy ! Sors de là ! Tu t'es déjà attiré assez d'ennui comme ça ! s'écria ledit grand-père d'une voix énervée.

Luffy sortit, sous les regards ébahis des marines, en guettant le coup de poing inévitable du vice-amiral. Mais le danger ne vint pas de là où il l'attendait. La jeune navigatrice en colère lui sauta dessus pour le ruer de ces coups de sa spécialité en le traitant de tous les noms. Les marines furent obligés de la séparé de son capitaine, ce qui ajouta quelques bleus et bosses à leur collection. Sale journée pour les marines ! Soulagé, Luffy se dit qu'il allait finalement survivre. C'est alors qu'il se reçut un coup assez puissant pour couler un bateau de la part de son grand-père.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tous me frapper ? J'ai rien fait moi, c'est les marines qui m'ont embarqué !

Nami, toujours retenu par les marines s'écria :

-Lâchez-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

-C'est votre capitaine pourtant !

-J'en peux plus de cet idiot !

Finalement, au bout des plusieurs heures nécessaires pour calmer tout le monde, le petit groupe se mit en route.

Le juge, désespéré, voyait les aiguilles de sa montre défiler. L'accusé n'était toujours pas arrivé ! La jeune femme rousse s'était également éclipsée ! Il avait l'impression désagréable que quelque chose lui échappait. Enfin, à son grand soulagement, le pirate au chapeau de paille fit son entrée tout en grommelant quelque chose à propos de nourriture et de maltraitance contre un malheureux pirate. Bizarrement il était couvert de bosses. La jeune femme rousse suivait, l'air furieux ce qui expliquait peut-être les plaintes de maltraitance de l'accusé. Le juge remarqua également la présence du vice-amiral Garp, le héros légendaire et se sentit flatté de sa présence, ignorant ses liens de parenté avec Luffy.

L'équipage du jeune pirate était au complet. Ou presque. Il manquait une personne.

-Attendons un peu, se dit le juge. Il devrait arriver et je veux qu'ils soient tous là pour assister à la chute de leur cher capitaine.

Des heures passèrent, la personne manquante ne se présentait toujours pas. Le juge observa alors les membres de l'équipage pirate. Il vit un homme blond filer en douce de la nourriture à son capitaine qui l'engloutissait immédiatement. La jeune femme rousse dont il connaissait à présent le nom après avoir consulté les avis de recherche, discutait avec Nico Robin. Un jeune homme avec un nez assez long et Chopper le renne jouaient ensemble. Pendant ce temps, un squelette, que les autres membres appelaient Brook, écrivait une partition. Il ne savait ce qui l'étonnait le plus : qu'il avait un squelette parmi l'équipage ou alors que ce squelette bougeait. Quant au vice-amiral Garp, il s'était assis et n'avait plus bougé.

Finalement, le soir tombant et l'absent n'étant toujours pas présent, le juge décida de jeter les armes pour aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux les reprendre par la suite.

-La séance est levée ! déclara-t-il en abattant son marteau. En son for intérieur, cependant, il espéra que les choses se déroulerait mieux le lendemain.

Plus loin, à l'autre bout du palais de justice, on pouvait entendre un épéiste aux cheveux vert hurler :

-MAIS OU EST CETTE FICHUE SALLE ?

_Fin du premier jour du procès_


	2. Jour 2 : Matin

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Désolées pour le retard. Et maintenant, place au procès !_

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 2 : Matin<strong>

Ce matin là, le juge se leva décidé. Le premier jour du procès de Monkey D. Luffy avait mal débuté mais il comptait bien reprendre les choses en main dès aujourd'hui. La présence du héros Garp n'était qu'un des prémices de ce succès.

* * *

><p>Les trois marines désignés faisaient leur ronde habituelle lorsqu'en passant devant le bureau du juge, ils entendirent des ronflements, sons des plus étranges en ce lieu. Les marines, interloqués, décidèrent de découvrir l'origine de ce bruit. Prudemment, la main sur leurs armes, ils entrouvrirent la porte. Rien. Courageux, pensant que la salle était vide, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Et là... Ce fut le choc ! Chacun d'eux se préparant à crier, fut bâillonné par son voisin. Celui du milieu, le plus jeune, ayant deux voisins, fut doublement bâillonner ce qui, accessoirement, l'empêcha de respirer. C'est pourquoi il tenta désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de ses aînés. Finalement, alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, les deux autres le relâchèrent. La malheureuse recrue reprit bruyamment son souffle. Un grognement retentit alors du fond de la salle.<p>

Silence radio.

Les trois marines restèrent figés sur place. De véritables statues. Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux « anciens » firent « chuuuut ! » au nouveau. Les trois infortunés quittèrent alors la salle sur la pointe des pieds et refermèrent la porte **TRÈS** doucement derrière eux. Fort heureusement, les gonds de celle-ci étaient bien huilés.

Après s'être éloignés de plusieurs mètres, il soupirèrent de soulagement. Dans leurs esprits, l'alarme « homme dangereux » avait retentit provoquant leur réaction.

Cher lecteur, vous vous demandez sans doute ce qu'ils avaient bien pu voir de si effrayant dans cette pièce pour être terrorisés de la sorte. Eh bien, ce qu'ils avaient vu ou plutôt **qui** ils avaient vu n'était autre qu'un certain épéiste aux cheveux verts :

Roronoa Zorro !

La seconde question légitime est : qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer dans le bureau du juge ?! La réponse est on ne peut plus simple : il s'était perdu.

Tout a commencé à l'entrée du tribunal le premier jour du procès. Zorro était arrivé en même temps que les autres membres de l'équipage. En voyant ses sabres, les marines qui gardaient la porte principale tentèrent de les lui confisquer. Chose à ne **JAMAIS** mais alors **JAMAIS** faire avec Zorro. Surtout si on tient à la vie ! Ces imprudents se firent massacrer par l'escrimeur.

À quelques mètres de là, un des gradé qui avait découvert Zorro dans le bureau, avait observé avec une horreur sans nom le résultat du mécontentement du sabreur. Au final, ce-dernier conserva ses sabres.

Quatre guides avaient été attribués au groupe pour le mener à la salle du procès dont trois tout spécialement pour Zorro. En effet, l'épéiste était célèbre pour son « merveilleux » sens de l'orientation. Sachant cela, les trois guides firent preuve d'une attention particulière pour le mener à bon port. Malgré tout, à peine trois petites minutes après le départ et une unique et fatale seconde d'inattention, l'absence du soit-disant vice-capitaine leur sauta aux yeux. Afin d'éviter une mauvaise publicité, ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, le tribunal n'était tout de même pas gigantesque et le disparu finirait bien par réapparaître... Non ?

De leur côté, les autres membres de l'équipage ne se rendirent compte absolument de rien. Et c'est ainsi que Zorro se retrouva à errer dans le tribunal sans que quiconque s'en soucie le moins du monde.

Ce dernier avait réussi l'exploit de se retrouver à l'opposé total de la salle d'audience, et ce malgré les flèches jaunes fluo notées « Procès Mugiwara » qui tapissaient le mur tous les deux mètres. L'épéiste avait même fait une remarque sur cette « décoration étrange ».

« Ah ces marines ! Leur goût pour la décoration laisse à désirer ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur ? »

Finalement, le soir tombant, épuisé d'avoir marché des kilomètres et des kilomètres, il décida de rentrer dans la première pièce qu'il trouverait. C'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans une salle où un jeune couple d'amoureux se tenait par la main en s'embrassant sur les joues. Aussitôt, Zorro, gêné, referma immédiatement la porte en maugréant un : « Oups ! Désolé ». Il s'appuya ensuite contre un mur le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il se montra donc plus prudent avant de pénétrer dans la pièce suivante. Il toqua à la porte puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il l'entrebâilla. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide dans la salle. Personne. Elle était vide pour le plus grand soulagement de Zorro. Il rentra ainsi sans plus de façon et s'installa sur le fauteuil où il s'endormit aussitôt. Cette fameuse pièce était en réalité le bureau du juge.

Durant ce court récit, les marines se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Ils se souvenaient que le juge l'avait attendu en vain toute la journée précédente. Il fallait donc de toute urgence rapatrier la brebis perdue à son troupeau, ou plutôt, dans ce cas précis, le loup à sa meute. Un problème survint alors : comment le ramener sans le perdre en cours de route ? Désespérés, les marines ne trouvèrent qu'une seule solution mais les chances de survie de la valeureuse personne qui effectuerait « cette mission » ne dépassaient pas les 0,001%. D'ailleurs, aucun de nos trois marines ne voulaient se dévouer. C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de régler leurs comptes au pierre – feuille – ciseau. Les deux anciens firent tous les deux le signe de la feuille tandis que le plus jeune gagna grâce à ses ciseaux.

« Ouais, j'ai gagné ! exulta ce dernier. C'est pas moi qui vais le faire ! C'est pas moi qui vais le faire ! »

Il sentit alors deux mains compatissantes lui tapoter les épaules et son enthousiasme retomba aussi sec. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bravo mon petit. Tu as gagné l'immense honneur de te sacrifier pour la marine, déclara un des deux autres.

-Hein ?! demanda stupéfait le gagnant.

-Oui, reprit le second, c'est un grand honneur pour toi. Tu seras décoré de la médaille du courage... à titre posthume bien sûr. Les filles adorent ça !

-Quoi ? D'être un cadavre, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, mais non. La bravoure, le courage... Elles sont dingues de ça !

-Quand t'es mort, ça ne sert plus à rien !

-Oui, mais tu seras glorifié dans la mort.

-Si vous trouvez que c'est tellement bien, pourquoi vous ne vous en chargez pas ?

-Nous ne voudrions surtout pas te voler cet honneur, répondit l'un des marines, hypocrite.

-Oui, rajouta l'autre. En plus, tu es plus jeune que nous, tu court plus vite donc tu as plus de chance de t'en sortir vivant. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu ne seras que paralysé à vie.

-Juste paralysé à vie ! C'est quoi votre délire ?

-Fais-le pour la Justice Absolue ! dirent les deux marines en chœur.

Dans sa tête, le malheureux sacrifié pensa :

« Leur Justice Absolue je l'em***** ! »

Malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la porte en tremblant. Il entra dans la pièce maudite. Il haïssait intérieurement ces satanés recruteurs :

« Engagez-vous ! Engagez-vous ! qu'ils disaient. Pour la gloire et la justice ! Pour votre patrie ! Je vous en foutrais moi ! »

Les mains moites et la sueur dégoulinant de son front, il tendit les mains vers les sabres de Roronoa Zorro.

Il pensa à Sephora. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt qu'il l'aimait ? Après sa déclaration, il y aurait eu un beau mariage. Sephora aurait été magnifique avec sa robe blanche et ses fleurs dans les cheveux. Le banquet aurait été somptueux. Ensuite, ils auraient eu des enfants. Au moins six ! Ceux-ci auraient hérité des cheveux noirs de leur père et du doux sourire de leur mère. Ah ! Que ce futur était merveilleux ! Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais lieu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté sa mère ? Celle-ci lui avait bien dit de ne pas entrer dans la marine. Sa mère et ses idées de Révolution. Elle aurait tant voulu que son fils unique se batte au côté des révolutionnaires.

« Tiens, se dit ledit fils, voilà qui est une bonne idée ! Si par miracle je survis, c'est ce que je ferais ! »

Les mains du jeune marines se refermèrent finalement sur les poignées des sabres. Il s'attendait presque à ce que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tort, l'épéiste ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux froids comme la mort. Un long moment de silence (environ deux secondes) passa.

-Que fais-tu avec mes sabres ? tonna Roronoa Zorro.

-Heu... je... heu, bégaya le jeune marine. Au revoir !

Et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Avec terreur, il remarqua que l'épéiste le talonnait de très près. Cette constatation lui donna des ailes. Par chance, il avait toujours été le plus doué en course.

De leur côté, les deux autres marines étaient nonchalamment appuyés contre un mur et regardaient la course avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Il est rapide, dit l'un.

-C'est vrai, répondit l'autre. Mais je te parie 1000 Berry qu'il va quand même y passer.

-C'est pas juste ! Je voulais dire la même chose !

-Trop tard ! Premier arrivé, premier servi !

Pendant que ses deux « compagnons » pariaient sur sa mort, le jeune marine se battait pour survivre. C'est là qu'il aperçut enfin son salut : la porte de la salle d'audience. Elle rayonnait d'un éclat doré. Sans ralentir, le jeune homme la poussa avec force en criant « Victoire ! » sous les regards stupéfaits du juge et de l'équipage. Luffy, lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Il était occupé à se curer le nez. Cette tâche demandait toute sa concentration.

Cependant, la joie du malheureux marine fut de courte durée. En effet, l'ombre de la Grande Faucheuse s'étendait au dessus de lui en la personne d'un certain épéiste aux cheveux verts.

Nous ne vous décrirons pas la scène qui suivit. Nous ne voudrions pas choquer de jeunes lecteurs innocents. Nous vous dirons simplement que le jeune marine avait été tiré des griffes du sabreur par une diablesse aux cheveux roux.

-Où étais-tu passé espèce d'abruti ? On t'attendait nous !

-Désolé Nami. Je m'étais perdu.

-Comment t'as fait pour te perdre avec toutes ces flèches sur les murs ?

-Alors c'est à ça qu'elles servaient ! Je croyais que c'était juste de la décoration.

-Comment j'ai pu me retrouver avec des imbéciles pareils ?! Et lâche ce gosse ! C'est grâce à lui si tu n'es plus perdu.

Le gosse en question n'était autre que le jeune marine qui avait pourtant quelques années de plus que Nami. Celui-ci tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd lorsque Zorro le lâcha. Un peu plus loin, les deux anciens firent le signe de croix en disant « Paix à son âme ». La victime se releva alors difficilement en s'écriant :

-Je suis pas mort ! Je suis encore vivant !

-Tiens, finalement c'est moi qui ai gagné le pari. Tu me dois 1000 Berry !

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment il a fait pour survivre ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?! Vous avez osé parier sur le fait que j'allais mourir !

Du côté des Mugiwara, Zorro venait enfin de rejoindre ses compagnons.

-Où est Francky ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Tu as déjà oublié ! répondit Ussop. Il est resté sur le Sunny pour le garder.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai.

En entendant cette conversation, le juge se sentit désespéré.

« C'est pas vrai ! Alors il en manque encore un ! »

-Mesdames et Messieurs, la séance est levée et reportée à cette après-midi. Quand à vous, dit le juge en s'adressant aux Mugiwara, ramenez ce Francky avec vous.

L'observateur attentif aurait alors pu se rendre compte que Nami effectuait un discret signe de menace de mort en direction de Zorro.

* * *

><p><em>À savoir, nous avons commencé à écrire ce chapitre pendant une récréation et nous avons été interrompues par le cours de Maths. Du coup, nous avons abandonné les marines avec Zorro pendant deux heures. Les pauvres ! À la fin du cours, ils étaient presque morts et nous avons dû les réanimer. <em>


	3. Jour 2: Entre-séance

_Bonne fête ! Désolé pour le retard... _

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 2: Entre séances<strong>

La séance levée, Nami ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipage pirate décidèrent de discuter "en toute amitié" avec le juge. En effet, tous avaient dans l'idée que laisser Zorro sortir de la salle serait une très mais vraiment très mauvaise idée et une très grande perte de temps pour chacun. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le juge pour proposer (à renfort de menaces) leur solution. Le concerné, pendant ce temps, dormait de tout son soûle sur la chaise où il s'était posé après avoir lâché le pauvre marine. Le juge réticent à cette demande commença par refuser bruyamment.

-Chut ! firent en choeur les mugiwaras (sauf Luffy qui, ayant engloutit la nourriture de contrebande de Sanji, jouait au chien pour voir si rien de comestible ne traînait pas dans la salle et vérifiait en ce moment même si la chaussure d'un des marines était comestible. Apparemment, elle ne l'était pas.)

Nami, Usopp et Chopper se retournèrent vivement pour jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet à la forme endormie de Zorro sous le regard condescendant du juge. Nami reprit:

-Si vous tenez à avancer dans le procès avec ces idiots vous avez intérêt à nous écouter.

Le juge prit le temps de la réflexion. C'était sûr qu'à ce train là, les choses étaient loin d'avancer et son plan pour couler ces pirates étaient reporté sans cesse. Mais en même temps...

-On ne va tout de même pas le laisser dans la salle ! Hurla - t - il. Il va tout détruire !

A la fin de sa phrase, un silence de mort régna soudain dans la salle et les grognements d'un certain sabreur retentirent. Tous se tournèrent inquiets vers le chasseur de pirate. Un frisson parcourut l'assistance quant ce dernier remua sur sa chaise et posa l'une de ses mains sur son Wadô Ichimonji en murmurant un seul et unique mot : "Tuer..."

Alors que, totalement insouciant et inconscient de la scène qui se déroulait, Luffy contemplait avec fascination un scarabée doré qu'il venait de trouver sous la chaise du juge.

Tandis que le capitaine des mugiwara s'amusait avec son nouvel ami (à qui il proposait d'intégrer l'équipage mais bizarrement sans recevoir de réponse), l'assistance se détendait lentement en voyant que rien ne se passait.

-Rien ne sera détruit puisqu'il dormira. Chuchota Nami d'une voix encore plus basse.

-Mais tout de même... ! S'exclama Hyobe (car oui c'était son prénom) d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt tout le monde même les marines (en particulier un dont on ne citera pas le nom) soufflèrent de concert:

-Chut !...

Finalement le juge plia à la décision de la pirate rouquine mais en se jurant que ces pirates le payeraient, foi de Tsuki Hyobe !

Il se leva donc pour partir quant son regard fut attiré par quelqu'un à quatre pattes en dessous de sa chaise. Ce quelqu'un en question releva la tête. Le juge fixa Luffy, Luffy regarda le juge, le juge regarda Luffy, Luffy fixa le juge. Hyobe détourna un instant son regard se demandant si il n'était pas en plein rêve (ou plutôt en plein cauchemar) avant de le reporter de nouveau sur le capitaine des pirates qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Hyobe sentit la colère montait en lui. QUI AVAIT DÉTACHÉ LE PRISONNIER ?! Soudain il entendit un léger rire et il se tourna vers Nico Robin qui, avec un sourire aux lèvres, tenait le trousseau de clés à la main. Sentant le regard accusateur du juge, celle-ci s'expliqua:

-Mon capitaine me l'avait demandé, j'ai donc obéi.

La colère du juge monta encore d'un cran.

-QU'ON RATTACHE LE PRISONNIER ET QU'ON LE RAMÈNE DANS SA CELLULE ! Cria - t- il.

En réponse, tout les marines lui firent le signe de se taire avant de désigner Zoro qui remua légèrement. Excédé le juge quitta la salle en murmurant des promesses de mort.

Peu à peu tout le monde commença à sortir dont Luffy encadré par deux marines et que Nami intercepta. La rouquine se mit aussitôt à crier après lui à propos de sa conduite et lui intima de bien se tenir la prochaine fois. Pas très loin de là, Garp, observant toute la scène, se retint à grand peine d'exploser de rire, son petit-fils était entre de bonnes mains.

Quelque temps après, troublé par l'absence de bruit, Zoro se réveilla, à son grand étonnement, dans une salle vide.

-Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? Ils se sont perdus ?

Il prit donc la "sage" décision de partir à leur recherche. Cependant un obstacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas surgit devant lui: la porte était verrouillée. Enfin, ce n'était pas très grave, il pourrait toujours la trancher. Mais au moment où il tirait l'un de ses sabres de son fourreau pour mettre à exécution son idée, un papier tomba par terre. Intrigué, il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il commença à lire à lire le message:

_Zoro ne sors en aucun cas de cette salle !_

_Il y a deux raisons pour cela:_

_La première: tu risques de te perdre_

_La seconde: il y a une mission pour toi._

_Trouve le dossier du juge sur Luffy_

_et prends en note les éléments qu'il contient_.

_Tu as intérêt à faire ce qui est écrit._

_Je te signale que tu as une dette de_

_100 milions de Berrys à me rembourser._

A la fin de la lecture, une veine apparut sur son front. Nami ne perdait rien à attendre. Car, oui, il n'y avait qu'elle pour écrire un tel message surtout la menace à la fin.

-Et comment ça je risque de me perdre ? C'est pas de ma faute si personne n'est capable de me donner des indications claires.

En grommelant, Zoro se dirigea tout de même vers ce qui semblait être le bureau du juge, mais qui ne l'était pas. C'est seulement au bout d'une heure et après avoir fait vingt fois le tour de la salle, qu'il découvrit enfin le dit bureau. Il n'y avait heureusement pour l'escrimeur qu'un seul dossier dessus (que le juge avait oublié d'emporter dans sa colère).


End file.
